Calvin and Hobbes Saw
by Calvin012
Summary: Jigsaw wants to play a little game with Calvin and Hobbes. Will they survive?
1. Welcome to saw

Calvin and Hobbes Saw!

A person with only his eyes visible awoke in a small room, "Am I dead?" Said the person. "No your not, Calvin." Said another person. "Hobbes?" Calvin said. "I think I found a light switch" Said Hobbes. The lights turned on, they were very bright. "Ahh!"Calvin said. "Hobbes were chained up, and look a tape!" Calvin said. Hobbes pushed the button.

"Hello there" said a deep voice. "I know you, but you don't know me." The voice continued on, " Also I want to play a game." "You are breathing poisonous gas and you will die in twenty minutes. I have one of your inventions the laser sword!" (The laser sword is a light saber, basically, which is red and a toy light saber to every one except the Calvin and Hobbes gang.)

"Also there is a key in the room and you have to find it." continued the voice. "Live or die. Its your choice" the voice said before the tape ended. "Oh no! We better hurry!" said Calvin. Hobbes opened up a toilet. "I found two saws," he said. "Here, toss me one!" Calvin said. They tried cutting the chains but it was no use. Just then Calvin's saw broke. "Darn it!" he said. Hobbes saw a key, "Hotdog!" Hobbes yelled. Hobbes placed the key in the chain cuff and clicked the chain cuff open. Calvin saw the laser sword and grabbed it and cut the remaining part of the cuff off. The two walked out.

Too Be Continued?


	2. Fake way out

Calvin and Hobbes Saw Part 2

Note please read part one to understand the story

"Were the heck are we now?" said Calvin. "I don't know. It looks like some kind of room?" replied Hobbes.

Just then a guy with reddish hair and a red shirt wearing dark blue jeans jumped up. "Hello there." he said.

"Who are you?" Calvin responded.

"I'm Riley." said the man. He pointed to some other people. "This is Ben, George, and Oliver." He said. Ben had black hair and blue eyes as well as a blue shirt, and he had the same dark blue jeans. George had blond hair and green eyes, as well as a green shirt yeah-same type of jeans. And Oliver? Well he had brown hair and greenish brown eyes and as well as an orange shirt and jeans? Well, the same.

Calvin said "Okay. How long have you been here?"

Riley responds "Oh about fifteen minutes."

"Do you know the way out Riley?" said Calvin.

"No. Sadly not." Riley replied, "I thought you knew the way out." he said to Calvin.

Meanwhile…. "Calvin! Calvin!" Calvin could hear his dad calling him.

"Were is he? "He's not at Andy's or Elliot's." Calvin's dad said. His dad was 59 miles away from Calvin's hometown looking for Calvin. Then Calvin's dad saw a hatch to a door in the ground like a bunker. "He must be in there. Someone must have kidnapped him!" Calvin's dad said. He opened the hatch but just then, behind him, one of Jigsaw's pig minions stabbed him with a tranquilizer and Calvin's dad fell a sleep.

Meanwhile… "Also, I found a tape." Riley said He pushed the button. The tape played . . .. "Hello there Riley, George, Oliver, Ben, Calvin, and Hobbes. I want to play a game." the deep voice on the tape said. "You are breathing poisonous gas and will die in 20 minutes if you don't find the antidote. Also you need a key to get out of the room. Live or die, it's your choice. Let the games begin!

"I found the key." Riley said. "I will open the door!"

"Be careful, Riley!" Hobbes said.

Riley opened the door. Bang! Riley was dead.

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed George.

"He's dead!" said Hobbes. Hobbes looked at the trap. It was a gun set up to shoot through the door keyhole. "It was a trap." he said. Hobbes broke the gun in half. "Come out every one." Hobbes said. The group followed him. They saw a door and a welcome mat.

"We're almost out!" Calvin said.

"Look a tape and look it's for Ben!" Hobbes said. He played the tape.

"Hello Ben." Jigsaw said on the tape. "You only have two minutes to find a key in the pile of medicine vial antidotes however if you don't find it in time the door will lock forever. Live or die. It's your choice." The tape ended.

"Come on Ben go in there!" Hobbes said.

"No way!" Ben said and then he grabbed George and threw him in air and he landed in the pile of medicine vials.

"Gaaaaa!" George screamed. "I got the key" he stuttered. The door clicked closed.

"Your as slow as a snail!" Ben yelled

"Sorry." said George.

Meanwhile … "Hello there Calvin's dad." Jigsaw said. "I want to play a game." Calvin's dad is now in a room looking at a security camera showing Calvin and the group walking down the hallway.

"Is that H-H-Hobbes?" Calvin's dad stuttered.

"That's right." Jigsaw replied. "You can either help me or save Calvin. Make your choice."

"I will save my son!" Calvin's dad said. He walked out and was stab with a tranquilizer. "Not again!" he said.

Meanwhile… Soon Calvin, Hobbes, Ben, George, and Oliver had entered another room.

"Look! Another tape!" said Oliver. He played the tape.

"Hello Oliver." Jigsaw said on the tape. "In front of you is a oven. Inside of it is two antidotes you can use, an antidote for you and the other for someone else.

"I'm on it!" Oliver said. He climbed in the oven. "I see them." he said. "I'm coming out right … Ahh!" he screamed. The furnace turned on and Oliver was burnt to death.

"No!" Calvin screamed.

"Come on!" Hobbes replied and they walked in an empty room. Then something bad happened. "Ugghhh!" Hobbes said. "The ga-ga-gas!" Hobbes continued on, "It's killing me!" Hobbes fell face down onto the floor. On his back was a number. The number was 2.

"Wait a minute," said Ben. "He has a number on his back! Then what's my number? Tell me my number now." Ben said with his back to Calvin.

"No!" Calvin said.

Ben grabbed a knife. "Ahh!" he screamed. He cut a hole in his shirt and there on his back was a 5. "I'm going to get you Calvin!" he said. As he went for Calvin, Hobbes woke up and stuck his leg out. It made Ben trip "Noooo!" he screamed and landed on the ground and was knocked out.

"Hobbes I thought you were dead!" Calvin said.

"I'm not!" Hobbes replied. "Antidote for anyone?" Hobbes said. Calvin and George took the antidote. Then they saw another tape.

"What's Pigsaw going to say now?" said Calvin.

"I don't know, Calvin." said Hobbes.

Calvin played the tape. "Hello to every one that's alive. The Numbers were part of a code." Jigsaw said. Calvin gasped.

"George," Calvin said "what's my number?"

"1." George said

"Hobbes yours was 2 and George yours is 4. I think Riley was 3." Calvin said.

"Also," said Jigsaw on the tape, "there is a bomb and you one minute to put in the code to open the door before the bomb explodes. But, you only have 3 tries at the code. _Hint the alphabet."_

"Okay," Calvin said, "that's easy. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Beep went the Door two tries remaining. "How about 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1?" went Calvin. Beep went the door. 1 try remaining.

"We only have ten seconds!" screamed George.

"I got it!"said Calvin, "5, 1, 4, 2, 6, 3." Ding went the door. "Lets go!" Calvin said. "RUN!" Calvin said.

"Fast!" replied Hobbes.

Calvin, Hobbes, and George saw a iron door. "Close it." Calvin said.

"Its heavy." Hobbes said.

Boom! The bomb went off just as they closed the iron door. They were blasted back by the explosion. The iron door was on top of them. Calvin cut a hole with the laser sword.

"Whew! That was close one!" Calvin said.

Meanwhile… "Hello there Calvin's dad." Jigsaw said. "You tried to save your son but you paid with your mistakes. I hope this serves you right. Game over!"

"NNNNoooo!" Calvin's dad said shortly before the door closed.

Too Be continued?


End file.
